


A New Way Of Fighting

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Zombie AU, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: based on this prompt by the tumblr user Writing Prompts:https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/The zombie outbreak started 2 years ago now you find yourself cornered by a decaying zombie when you do the unthinkable and bite it first when it falls to the floor and grows its skin back and sits up and asks what is going on.





	A New Way Of Fighting

It was stupid, oh so stupid of them.

It’s true that they needed new supplies but rushing in without a plan?!

 

“What do we need a plan for? We see something, we shoot it” Roman puffed his chest at the worried Virgil.

“Roman we’ve been over this” Logan reminded him, “we shoot only as a last resort. The damage that it would do to our hearing in the long term outweighs the rewards, as you call it, not to talk about the danger of attracting more zombies-”

“yeah yeah we know. Machetes first, guns later” Logan looked mildly annoyed at Roman’s interruption but didn’t comment on it.

 

“I still think it’s a stupid idea” Virgil frowned at the two. 

“We are three people and that area is abandoned. There is no reason for a zombie to be there” Logan reasoned with the anxious Virgil.

Virgil wanted to argue back, but it seemed that both Roman and Logan made up their minds already on the matter.

“Fine” Virgil put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “But we’re going in and out, fast and quiet.  _No wandering around_ ” he fixed his gaze on Roman.

“No wandering around” Roman agreed.

 

Not even 15 minutes after the three reached the seemingly abandoned shopping center, their worst fear (and Virgil silent prediction) came true.

“I told you this was a stupid plan!” Virgil shouted at the two sprinting men along side of him.

“Save your breath” Logan panted, only slowing down to slice through a zombie that appeared in their way.

“Whoo!” Roman shouted in glee, his adrenaline kicking in, as another zombie lost its head. 

 

It took 5 minutes for the hoard of zombied to finally thin, until only a few zombies were left standing.

Roman wiped the sweat off his forehead, next to his two panting friends who were working of setting their heart rates down and catching their breath.

“And what an adventure that was!” he raised his machete in the air in victory.

Virgil turned to send a dirty look at Roman, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the browned haired zombie coming up from behind Roman.

“Roman look out!” he shouted as the zombie charged at Roman, knocking the machete off of his hand in the process.

 

Roman kicked up at the zombie, trying to get him off his body. The zombie held him down in a surprisingly strong hold, not letting Roman go despite the punches he was taking to his face.

“ROMAN STOP MOVING” Virgil held his pistol, trying to aim at the moving bodies, careful to not shoot Roman.

Roman rolled around the concrete floor, trying to get control over the zombie, which turned out to be a bad move as the zombie tried to bite Roman, only held back by the hand gripping his throat.

They rolled again, changing positions as the zombie was now holding Roman by the throat, the other hand resting right next to his mouth.

Roman kicked and squirmed, as he ran out of air. Desperation fell on Roman, tears beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. Every fiber of his body screaming  _ **SURVIVE, FIGHT,**_

 

_**BITE.** _

 

His teeth sunk into the dead body, pressure suddenly lifting as the zombie fell back, losing conscience. Roman stared as the zombie’s skin began to reform. Clear white skin growing on top of the rotten one.

 

_What?_

 

 _“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!”_  Virgil screamed at the shocked Roman who was still sitting on the concrete floor, right in front of the unconscious reformed zombie.

“Look here, Mr. Fight or Flight” Roman got up to face Virgil, “I did not have any other choice now, did I? He gritted his teeth, visibly upset.

"Roman” Logan sighed, trying to calm the spirits, “it was foolish of you to bite it-  _him”_  he glanced back to the man lying on the floor, “we’re lucky it didn’t turn you into a zombie” Logan straightened his glasses and put his machete back in its sheath.

 

Virgil pointed his machete at the ex-zombie. “Logan what  _the hell_  was that?”

“I- I don’t know. This is unheard of” he slowly moved toward the cardigan wearing man.

“Is he-  _dead_?” Virgil asked as Logan checked his pulse.

“No” Logan sounded shocked. “How is that possible?” he muttered to himself.

 

Roman walked over to the man as well, rubbing at his neck. He kneeled down and carefully picked him up.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Virgil protested.

“We need to get back home before another zombie sneaks up at us and we can’t just leave him here” he resumed to walk toward their shelter.

“Roman think about it. What if he’s still dangerous? We can’t just bring him to our shelter!” he ran after him.

Roman ignored him and kept walking, not even looking back at the other two.

“Roman!” Virgil reached for him, only to be stopped by Logan’s hand on his shoulder.

“Fine. But I’m using the gun if anything happens” Virgil went to stand on Roman’s right as Logan took his left, holding into Roman’s forgotten machete.

 

“W-what is going on” the man tried to get up, only to find himself tied to a metal pole.

“Who are you?” Virgil narrowed his eyes at the man, still holding his pistol.

“Oh I’m sorry! Where are my manners?” he smiled. “My name is Patton. What are your names?”

“What do you remember?” Logan ignored his question.

 

“What do I remember?” Patton tilted his head. “Well I was in my house when I heard something coming in so I-” his smile faltered as the memories came back.

“I told my kiddos to ran upstairs” his voice became watery at the memory.

“They- they broke in and so I grabbed a knife. They came in- the zombies came in and- and” his eyes filling with tears as he dropped his head.

“The orphanage- you don’t think?” he looked up at them, eyes hopeful yet filled with grief at the harsh truth he knew he can’t deny.

 

Virgil looked aside, burying himself into his hoodie. Roman looked aside as well, holding a hand to his mouth.

“I’m sorry for your lost” Logan offered, tone even.

 

Tears filled Pattons eyes as he sobbed into the dirty cardigan, fighting to compose himself in front of the others.

“I’m Roman” Roman kneeled down next to him, releasing the ties.

“This is Logan and Virgil. I promise you, you’re safe with us” he offered a sad smile. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Patton wrapped his armes around him in response, holding tight into the back of his shirt.

Roman shot the others a look of  _get_ _in here,_ and they moved to join them.

 

The four held tight to one another, sharing the pain. Each of them knew far too well what it felt like to lose someone you care about in this world.

This world was a violent one; you either die or suffer a worst fate than death.

 

But now,

 

Now at least they have a new way of fighting.

One of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they began to fight by biting the zombied they fought.
> 
> It's 3:30 am so good night and thank you for reading!


End file.
